kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Selena Licht
A Childhood friend of Blaid and a Keyblade Mistress of Light, the only one to survive the Massacure and the Purge by the Dark Keyblade Wielders and the "Empress". She once had a crush on both Blaid and Tormack, however these days she has no time to thing of such things, since she had gone to ground and has been considered MIA (Missing In Action) by Blaid and his Dark Keyblader ruled Empire. She is currently the Grand Master of the Realm of Light, being the only trained Keyblade Master of the Realm of Light left. For the most part, she lives up to this title, however in some situations, such as her battle with Ulmia, she calls herself a failure as a Master for being unalbe to protect those who need protecting. Biography Keyblade Masters She was Blaid's childhood friend, born roughly the same Season and Year as him, it is revealed that she and Blaid heralded from Traverse Town and Tormack was visited and recruited by Blaid years later at Twilight Town. She was trained by an unknown Master before joining the class Blaid had been put it where he had been making fast friends, her unknown Master commented that there was something off about Blaid, since he knew the basics of summoning a Keyblade and using the powers in his heart. This however made Blaid the top of his class as he absorbed his lessons like a spounge, commenting that he is not only a fast learner but he has something akin to a photographic memory, Selena found herself slowly falling in love with Blaid. By their tenth Birthday, a good few of their class became Keyblade Masters and Blaid took Tormack as his apprentice before leaving to travel the worlds, Selena later found Blaid in Ulmia's arms and was furious but knew better than to meddle in their affairs. Keyblade War and Blaid's betrayal Selena was the only Keyblade Master to not attack Blaid after his mental collapse at being betrayed caused him to slay the current Grand Master of the Realm of Light. She says the reason she didn't attack is because they are friends, however she was deathly afraid of the man in actuality. Before Blaid can kill her, Tormack and the now blind Toru appear and convince him not to. Blaid tells her the reason she lives is to keep the balance between Light and Dark, for with out a Grand Master, the Realm of Light would collapse. Abilities Basic Abilities: *She can summon the Keyblade and wield it to her specifics. *She Has Excellent Combat Skills *Incredible Agility *Powerful Magic Spells *Inamginable Speed *Powerful Combo Attacks *Powerful Command Styles *Unbelievable Fighting Skills *Incredible Strength *Outstanding Leadership Skills Magic Abilities *'Magic Wish': Her own exclusive Command Style; it utilizes the power of light to hover her Keyblade in midair, swiftly attacking enemies while enhancing her magic capabilities as well. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with a variety of multiple magic-based commands. *'Thunder Bolt': A swift Command Style that unleashes powerful lightning upon attacks. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with Thunder-based commands. *'Fire Blazer': A ranged and versatile Command Style that focuses the Keyblade to erupt in flames while attacking. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with Fire-based commands. *'Diamond Dust:' An ice-based Command Style that seems to specialize in crowd-control and dealing with multiple enemies. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with Ice-based commands. *'Ice Blast:' Another ice-based Command Style that uses an ice cream theme. Randomly activated by filling the Command Gauge with an Ice Cream item. *'Radiant Faith': A Light-based Command Style that uses powerful holy magic and unleases powerful explosions on Multiple enemies Activaed by Filling the Command Gauge with items and Mutiple magic-based commands. Combat Styles *'Speed Rave': Selena personal Command Style that puts a large emphasis on overwhelming enemies with wide-ranged, speed-based combos. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with physical-based commands. *'Ghost Drive': Selena's high speed Command Style and exclusive to only her; it allows her to attack enemies at high speeds while using after-image illusions and tricky movements to her advantage. Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Thunder and Magnet-based commands. *'Blade Charge': In this Command Style, the Keyblade resembles a Light-blue sword. A long-ranged style, as its name implies, it allows the user to "charge up" the attacks for additional damage. Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Fire and Ice-based commands.-based combos. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with physical-based commands. *'Cyclone': After meeting certain requirements, Selena's initial Command Style morphs into the much more powerful Cyclone Command Style, attacking surrounding enemies with spin attacks. Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Raid, or Aero-based commands. *'Wing Blade': An omni-directional Command Style designed to combat multiple enemies from all directions with a wingspan of phantom swords. Bears a resemblance to Riku and Sora's "Session" limit. Activated by filling the Style Gauge with physical, counter, or Magnet-based commands. *'Air Rider': A Command Style that gives Selena great midair advantage, it allows her to ride her Keyblade around to attack foes from above at high speed. Activated by filling the Style Gauge with evasive, or Zero Gravity-based commands. *'''Holy Blitz: '''A Command Style that increases the maximum n.umber of blows and hits foes in all directions with giant swords hitting the ground and swinging in the air making powerful shockwaves inflicting a lot of damage. Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Physical styles and Light-based magic commands. Weapon: *Selena can wield up to two Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Destiny Place Keyblades. *She can also weild the most powerful keyblades Like Divine Heaven And the X-blade and handle their incredible power. Trivia *Her last name is the German word for Light. *Selena's magic skills are similar to Aqua's Category:Keyblade Masters Category:Heroes Category:Disney Characters Category:Ally Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Guardians Of The Kept Promise Category:Grand Council Of The Worlds Category:Heroines Category:Universe XP Kingdom Hearts